Dancing under the Moonlight
by tohruxkyoxyukilover
Summary: A girl named Shelby a... made up character *me* and Mori-Sempai and how she ends up with him. Please do review and comment! Please let me know if you want me to keep writing this one! i put it in M just in case i do make more chapters.


"Shelby, get your lazy butt down here and get me my breakfast!" Commanded my aunt. She groaned. Every morning I was woken up by my 'auntie' and every morning I cursed my father for leaving me. Today was no exception. I quickly got up and got dressed, while running down stairs, trying to put on a sweet smile.

"What would you like for breakfast auntie?" I asked trying to fill my voice with sweetness, but it didn't exactly work.

"Don't use that ungrateful tone with me girl!" auntie yelled, "You're lucky that I kept you and take care of you."

'I'd rather that you didn't keep me' I thought, 'And I'm the one taking care of you'.

"And I want a cheese and egg omelet. Don't burn it this time," my aunt added sourly.

"Yes auntie," I replied sweetly.

"Yes auntie," I mocked under my breath as I turned around and got everything together and started cooking. After auntie was done, I cleaned up and grabbed my briefcase for school and set off.

School was a drag as always, but I had to keep myself awake in order to keep my grades up. One of my aunt's many conditions was that if I wanted to live with her (which I don't, but she is my only family left) I'd have to keep my grades up. School was finally over and I walked over to the third music room. It was like my refuge. I'd be surrounded by my friends and I could feel at ease about everything else.

"What's up guys?' I asked as I walked through the giant doors.

"Hello there my princess," welcomes Tamaki.

"Save it," I snicker through my teeth.

"Which one is Hikaru?" the twins ask, which is their usual way of greeting me.

"That one," I point to the one on the left.

"Wrong," the twins smile.

"Dang it! The amount of times you guys ask me that question, you'd think that I'd get it right by now," I can't help but sigh.

"Shel-chan, Shel-chan, do you want to eat some cake with me?" Hunny asks while pulling out a piece of cake from his pocket.

"Umm, my stomach is not really in the mood for cake right now Hunny-senpai" I reply back smiling.

"Aright Shel-chan," Hunny runs off to eat the entire cake by himself.

"Well, well, look what the wind blew in," said a familiar voice behind me. I clenched my jaw and turned around to see a girl with short brown hair and bright pink lipstick walking towards me chewing gum.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I replied sourly.

"Oh come on, is that all you got nerd?" she popped the gum in her mouth.

"Of course not brat," I challenged.

"Oh my gawddd, they really shouldn't let ghetto people in this school," She laughs and her 'pimps' laugh with her. After my mother died and my father left me, I had lived with a nice family in a not so rich part of Tokyo. But the social worker people came by one day and told me that I had to live with a relative. But I'd rather live with the nice family than my abusive rich aunt.

"Oh, my gawddd, they really shouldn't let stupid ugly Skanks in this school," I counter while mocking her. Her smile immediately drops and I know that I won.

"Listen loser, why don't you go get a life and get some class," she snarls through her teeth before walking away.

"Why don't you?" I yell back at her. She just keeps walking. (Sorry if my comebacks are kind of lame, I'm not good when it comes to stuff like that) That made you feel better. She was one of the things that I use to get my anger out on.

"Ne, Shelby-san, we're going to have another ball. Are you going to come?" asks Tamaki.

"Sure!" I exclaim, "I love parties, just make sure that this one you don't try to run off on us again," I laugh. Tamaki turns 50 different shades of red and looks down. "Come on Tamaki-kun, I was just kidding," And I smile sincerely.

"Then we'll have to get your measurements for your dress," He smiles energetically at me. I looked taken aback. It always surprised me how quickly Tamaki-kun would snap back from his emo state. I suddenly heard a giant crash and I turned around to see Mori on the ground. And I immediately ran over to him and helped him up.

"Mori-senpai, are you ok?" I stare at him urgently. He smiles when he sees my face.

"Yes," he says while getting up and brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"What happened?' asked Haruhi. Mori pointed to a banana peel and everyone echoed and "ohhhh" as they comprehended it. So everyone chats and has a lot of fun and the whole she-bang. I was singing 'Fall for You' By Secondhand Serenade when I opened the door to my house later that day and closed it.

Another reason my aunt let me live with her is because I won lots of singing and piano competitions which had money as a reward. I turned around to see my aunt right at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me and I immediately stopped singing and just stared back at her wondering why she was waiting for me instead of being the lazy rich aunt that she normally was.

"A very important guest is coming over tonight," she explained when she saw your puzzled face. "You are to clean the house and prepare a wonderful meal," she commanded, "You are also to act like I'm your loving aunt and you're my loving niece."

I groaned. I hated it when I had to pretend that I actually loved my aunt. So I got to work cleaning the house while cooking a nice warm dinner. After everything was sparkling and the dinner was cooked and out on the table, I ran upstairs and slipped into something nice and presentable. I took a beautiful hair clip with a giant flower on it and shoved it into my hair. It was one of the few possessions that I had that was once my mothers. So I treasured it immensely. The door bell rang downstairs and I checked myself in the mirror once again and ran downstairs as my aunt opened the door. In walked a very tall man with black hair and a firm face. And behind him walked a tall boy that looked incredibly familiar.

"Mori-senpai!" I exclaimed in shock. My aunt glared at me for not being business-like which I usually was like when she had company. I immediately caught myself and bowed while saying, "Welcome."

Mori smiled and patted me on the head before he and his father walked through the door to the dining room. As soon as they were out of earshot my aunt turned around and snarled at me.

"Watch it you little brat," she threatened, "This chance could get me a lot of money."

'So that's why she's doing this, it's because she could become even richer' I thought as I walked into the dining room and sat down. The dinner was somewhat pleasant. Mori and I kept sneaking glances at each other the entire time.

"Shelby has made this entire dinner," Smiles auntie. I clench my jaw, but thankfully no one noticed.

"She has also cooked desert for us." Auntie turns and smiles toward me. "Why don't you go get it deary?" She asks sweetly. I silently get up and head towards the kitchen. I grab the big plate full of pastries and turn around. As I take your first step, I slip on a banana and the pastries go flying everywhere. My aunt runs in as I manage to get back up.

"Look what you've done you little brat!" Screams my aunt. I feel a sting on my left cheek as my head is forced to the right.

"Excuse me mam," Says voice in the door way. Auntie and I both look to see Mori-senpai and his dad there with cold expressions on their faces. "That is child abuse and you could be arrested," Mori's dad says in the same cold tone. My aunt just stands there speechless. "As for the child, I'm allowed to take her away if she wants to." I snap out of my shock mode and scream, "Yes, yes!! Please take me away!!" I beg him. He smiles and said, "Gladly." My aunt seems to snap out of her shock mode too and grabs my arm. "You can't do that!" she screams, "She belongs to me!" I smiled.

"Not anymore," I say as I yank my arm out of her grip. So Mori-senpai and his dad take me home with them and I get to live with them until I don't want to.

*Fast Forward to the Ball*

The ball was incredibly awesome. Tamaki made me wear this big poofy dress. I was dancing my heart out when Mori came up to me and asked if I would mind going outside with him. I smiled and walked outside with him. He offered me his hand in a dance and he twirled us around the garden.

"It's beautiful out tonight isn't it?" I ask him.

"Yes it is, but not nearly as beautiful as you are," Mori smiled.

I turn tomato red and looked away.

He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I just stopped and stood there shocked. After a couple of seconds, I regained myself and whispered back, "Yes".

The both of us smiled and leaned forward to kiss each other under the moonlight.


End file.
